Equipments for the collection of values and the sealing of value sacks are employed in commercial centres, supermarkets, banks or similar, as adjunctive components of deposit and withdrawal machines for the automatic processing of banknotes. In the use, the value sack is mounted internally to the machine, typically in a safe, with the mouth maintained open for receiving the banknotes. Upon the filling of the sack, the equipment provides to the sealing, by welding or gluing the edges of the mouth. Thereafter, the sack can be removed and transported in other place, generally a Cash in Transit (CIT) for the control and the accounting of the transported values.
In the known equipments for the collection of values and sealing of the value sacks, the banknotes are withdrawn from the deposit and withdrawal machine and transferred into the sack, independently of the respective denomination. Then, the personnel of the CIT Centre provide to validate, re-count the banknotes and form orderly stacks either manually or with expensive and cumbersome specialized machines.
The known equipments for the storage of values in sack require, besides the presence of the CIT personnel, the presence of cash personnel for opening the safe of the deposit and withdrawal machine. The effective transfer of the values to the deposit's account of the owner of the transported values is effected only after the physical reception of the value sacks at the CIT Centre and validation and counting operations of the, normally undifferentiated, values. It causes clearly delays in the accounting of the transported values and additional expenses.